


Hands off my Gascon!

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for this Prompt on the Kink meme </p><p>Marsac/d'Artagnan attempted non-con, Athos/d'Artagnan<br/>Date: 2014-03-10 12:10 am (UTC)<br/>From: (Anonymous)<br/>So I saw a filled prompt where they asked for Aramis/Marsac, but now I want to see a version where Marsac goes after d'Artagnan when he's home alone rather than Constance. Wherein Athos comes fetch d'Artagnan, stops Marsac, and gets murderously pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off my Gascon!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year, I`ve only just put it up here though, it was the first Musketeers fic I wrote!

Constance had gone to the Market when D`Artagnan got back to the Bonacieux house, tired, covered in sweat and feeling rather hungry and defiantly in need of a drink or three!.

All of these days events the suspicion regaurding Cpt Treville who D`Artagnan seriously doubted would ever betray his men despite what some drunk pig of a Savoy mercenary soldier said, hiding Marsac as a favour for Aramis, a deserter and attempted murderer, pissing of Constance, though he had made up with her, dealing with the tension running through the Musketeers were all catching up on D`Artagnan as he entered the house taking off his leather jerkin and running a hand through his sweat damp black hair he made his way through to the dining room where Marsac was sat with one empty bottle of wine and a half empty one which he was steadily working through drinking from a large glass cup.

"Still here then" D`Artagnan said tossing his jerkin on the table and pushing past Marsac to go into the kitchen and get himself a drink of clean boiled water  
"Where else would I be?" Marsac asked his voice slightly slurred with drink, D`Artagnan did`nt bother to answer just rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink which he quickly gulped down and then filled a small bowl with water to wash his hands and face wondering if Constance would mind if he comandeered the use of the bath tub to sluce himself in.

Then again he was likly to be needed back at the garrison or indeed at the palace keeping an eye on the Duke, so a bath was not going to be really possible at the moment, for now he`d better back do with a few splashes of cold water and a drink.

Pulling off his shirt D`Artagnan splashed the water over his naked lean muscled torso and abdomen, the water trickling down to damp his breeches and tangling the black hair on his navel cooling him slightly.

Grabbing an apple he made his way back through the house pointedly ignoring Marsac as he went to his room and swapped his sweaty shirt for a clean one that at least smelt fresh not seeing the alcohol and lust fueled gaze that followed his movements.

D`Artagnan took off his sword belt and undid his breeches tugging them off to change them aswell relishing the coolness of the air on his naked skin, and digging out a clean pair which he slipped on and hurriedly buttoned tucking his shirt in and jumping in alarm when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped about his waist and a wine scented hot mouth clamped on his throat!.

Marsac was no stranger to pleasures of the flesh, he had dallied with many men and women in his life, both in his time during his service as a Musketeer and since then, whoring with men and women sometimes for pleasure, sometimes as payment for a service.

He`d felt his lust rise for the little Gascon the moment he`d seen him with his pistol drawn and aimed at him, even enjoyed the way the little brat mouthed off at him, wanting to kiss that smart mouth and beat some respect into the cocky little filly.

Half drunk and fueled with desire Marsac made his way to D`Artagnan` room pushing the door open and going inside, the Gascon had his back to the door leaving Marsac free to make his advance which he did, wrapping his arms about the narrow waist and thrusting his half hard cock against the lads backside asulting the slim neck and kissing the tender flesh "You smell good!" he breathed "I`ll bet you taste good too!".

Eyes wide with shock D`Artagnan`s immediately began to struggle in Marsacs surprisingly strong grip pushing back with his elbows into the mans stomach and stomping on his feet forcing the man off with a grunt as his elbows winded the deserter, spinning round D`Artagnan raising his fist punching Marsac squarely in the face blooding his nose and enraging him  
"Don`t you fucking touch me!" D`Artagnan spat fists clenched ready but Marsac let out a roar and launched himself at the slighter man catching him about the waist and pushing him down onto the floor, D`Artagnan`s head hitting the chest and making him see stars and crying out as Marsac backhanded his face splitting his bottom lip open and loosing a tooth  
"Play nice or it`ll hurt more!" Marsac growled  
"Get off me!" D`Artagnan yelled trying to struggle but a knee between his legs left him howling in pain and he was thrown forward onto his belly with Marsac on him like a cat on a mouse pinning his wrists with one hand while pulling at his breeches with the other!.

No, no!, no way in hell was this happening!, D`Artagnan thought desperately as he kicked out and thrashed letting out a horrified scream as Marsac bit into his throat drawing blood and getting his knees between his thighs, buttons popped off as Marsac pulled at his breeched and D`Artagnan howled as they were pulled down exposing his backside  
"Just like a whore!, nothing underneath!" Marsac chuckled making D`Artagnan`s stomach turn over in revolt  
"I`ll show you what I do to whore!" he breathed into D`Artagnan`s ear "Especially cocky little sluts like you who don`t know their place!".

A hand gripped his arse cheek and fingers began to slip between the crack when suddenly Marsac was hauled off him and thrown across the room.

Athos had gone to the Bonacieux to fetch D`Artagnan, finding the door open he`d simply walked in taking off his hat and placing it on the table in the dining room, noting the empty bottles of wine and half full glass on the table.

He was about to call out when a sudden desperate scream pierced the quiet air having him charging through the house to D`Artagnan`s room where he found a sight that made his blood boil in fury.

D`Artagnan was on the floor pinned down by Marsac who was forcing himself upon the obviously terrified Gascon!, seizing Marsac by the waist Athos lifted him up and tossed him off D`Artagnan throwing him into the bed which he hit with groan.

D`Artagnan flipped over looking wild eyed, the fear and blood on his face only added to Athos`s anger and he on Marsac in a moment, his fists raining down on the man braking his nose and knocking out teeth, "You of of a whore!" he roared furiously giving Marsac no chance to defend himself as he beat down on him, kicking his ribs and kidneys, and grabbing his head by the hair pulling his head back and wrapping his gloved hand painfully about Marsac`s genitals and squeezing tight making the man cry out in pain  
"You ever, EVER touch him again and I swear by all thats Holy I will rip these off with my bear hands and nail them to your fucking forehead!" Athos bellowed into Marsacs face tugging on the mans balls of cock to get the message across "Then I`ll personaly skin you alive and leave your flayed corpse hanging from the Notre Dame Spear!, Do You Understand Me!!!!"  
"Yes!" Marsac cried out his voice horse and gasping with pain, throwing him down Athos applied one last kick to the middle and blow to the back of the head winding and rendering Marsac unconscious leaving him to check on D`Artagnan who had pulled his torn breeched back up and was huddled in the corner watching with large frightend almost child like eyes.

Panting with exertion and feeling the anger leaving him to be replaced with concern, Athos crossed the room gently reaching out for D`Artagnan who flinched with fright "it`s alright, he can`t hurt you now" Athos said his voice low and soft  
"H..he...he was go...gon...gonna..." D`Artagnan apparently could`nt get the revolting word out as he shook and stammered, the overwhelming realisation of what had been about to happen hit him and D`Artagnan suddenly fled from the bedroom to the privy where he doubled over vomiting heavily and shaking violently.

Growling under his breath sounding like a Wolf that has not fed in weeks and has been having a really bad day!, Athos unceramoniously dragged Marsac up from his crumpled heap on the floor and swiftly but securely bound him to the bed so he could`nt move once he woke again, though Athos was more than slightly tempted to rip the bastards throat out while he had the chance.

By the time d`Artagnan had finished vomiting and was leaning over the privy shaking so much that one would have thought him palsied, Athos had finished with Marsac and gone in search of the Gascon.

"Are you alright?" Athos asked making d`Artagnan jump as he turned to look at Athos standing in the door, his throat felt too sore and dry to speak so all d`Artagnan could manage was a slight nod of his head but the shaking made his head shiver all the more violently leaving d`Artagnan feeling dizzy and sick again  
Athos cursed under his breath and d`Artagnan found himself being lifted to his feet and guided from the Privy through to the dining room where he was made to sit while Athos went and got a glass of water for him to drink, pressing it into his hands and ordering him to swallow down the contense of the glass.

The cool water was soothing to his throat and d`Artagnan felt less dizzy once he`d drank by which time Athos had retrieved a bowl of water and a cloth which he damped down kneeling before d`Artagnan and gently began to clean his face of blood and tears, examining d`Artaganan`s injurys as he did so  
"I`m alright" d`Artagnan whispered his voice horse and unconvincing if Athos expression was anything to go by  
"I......he did`nt........You stopped him before...." d`Artagnan broke off despite feeling the need to let Athos know he had been violated

D`Artagnan flinched his eyes going wide as he felt Athos hand cup his cheek and he found himself gazing into impossibly searching grey/blue eyes that made him feel as if he`d been stripped naked  
"If he had, I would have disembowled him there and then" Athos said his warm breath ghosting over d`Artagnan`s skin warming him as did the gentle tone Athos was using to speak to him  
"Are you hurt elsewhere?" he asked "Ribs?, abdomon?"  
"Um I don`t.........I hit my head, the back of my head" d`Artagnan said "Maybe my back, I`m not really sure, it`s all....." he broke off shrugging but Athos seemed to understand that everything was rather muddled and far to much for him to handle at the present, so he did what came naturaly to him, and took charge of the situation, first checking d`Artagnan`s head and snarling when he found a split in the scalp with blood collected in the black hair  
"You may have a concussion" Athos said wondering if he should summon a Docter to treat d`Artagnan head wounds were funny things, could do funny things to people  
"I feel alright now" d`Artagnan whispered wincing as Athos cleaned the wound, it had formed a clot over the split to stop the flow of blood and would soon scab over, the split thin and thankfully not deep which Athos hoped meant it was not a serious injury.

"Can you take your shirt off please?" Athos asked once he`d finished looking at d`Artagnan`s head, this got the Gascon tensing and looking round at him questioningly "I need to check your ribs" Athos explained patiently it was no wonder d`Artagnan was jumpy, nore that he would be reluctant to undress in front of others, but the reason why that was made Athos blood boil, the thought of the pretty little Gascon being brutalized, ruined, violated in the worst possible way made him sick to his stomach, and so angered that he was ready to slaughter any who dared to try such a thing, not least of all because he was developing feelings for the lad, had been since d`Artagnan had pulled him out of the burning manor in La Fere and now to see the object of his affection used so revolted and infuriated him deeply.

Feeling as shy as a maid d`Artagnan reluctantly pulled off his shirt bearing his upper body for Athos inspection, there were blackening bruises on his back and hand marks on his hips and wrists, his belly was scorched red raw where it had been rubbed into the floor, and the bite mark on his throat had Athos snarling curses like a drunk sailor!

"I`ll kill that worthless sack of horse shit!, I`ll string him up by his poisonous bollocks and sear his flesh off with a red hot poker for this!" Athos swore "He won`t get away with it d`Artagnan I promise!, he will pay for this!, I will make sure you get justice!"  
"I know" d`Artagnan whispered a little afraid and very moved by Athos vehemence "It`s okay"  
"It`s not okay!" Athos roared siezing d`Artagnan by the shoulders "He was going to rape you!, he was going to force himself on you and tear you apart!, if I had`nt gotten there..." the look of revolted horror on d`Artagnan`s face was enough to stop Athos rant and he suddenly pulled the Gascon into his arms holding him close and petting his hair gently "Mon dieu I`m sorry, I`m so sorry" he whispered "I just could`nt bear for anything to happen to you mon petit Gascon, I`d rather die than see you hurt, I`d sooner cut off my own sword arm than hurt you mon amour"  
"I know" d`Artagnan breathed and blinked when he realised Athos had just called him his love  
"Athos?" he asked pulling back enough to look the other man in the eye, very aware of the fact he was half naked right now, something that Athos had not failed to notice  
"This is not the time Mon Petit" Athos murmered cupping d`Artagnan`s face again and trailing his thumb over the high cheek bone "We are needed for Musketeers work, needed to save The Duchess of Savoy and France", d`Artagnan made a soft moaning noise in his throat and leaning into Athos hand "Are you up for the mission Mon Petit Gascon?"  
"Always" d`Artagnan breathed a little shakily "But what about Marsac?, what if he trys to attack someone else?"  
"He`s tied up" Athos replied "He won`t be going anywhere I assure you"  
d`Artagnan managed a somwhat shaky smile and moved back to grab his shirt "Lead the way Monsieur Le Comte!"

The plan to keep The Duke from finding his old Chancellor Clausea had gone well, d`Artagnan had pretended to be the jailer and they had poor old Serge play the part of Clausea while Porthos held the real man tight keeping him quiet while the Duke was fooled.

However Aramis had been forced to kill Marsac when the man had tried to Kill Treville, as it turned out Treville had leaked the information to The Duke on the Kings orders in order to snatch Clausea and protect the Duchess.

The four friends sat quiet in their favorite tavern that night to drink, Aramis drowning his sorrows over having to kill his friend, though he did see that Marsacs end had perhaps been a mercy, more like putting down a rabid dog than letting it suffer.

"So are you going to tell us how you ended up with those bruises now?" Porthos asked after the second bottle of wine looking at d`Artagnan who had been trying to avoid the subject, of course Porthos had wanted to know the moment he`d seen the lads battered face, and the murderous look in Athos eyes, but with the mission under way there had been no time to tell of anything, and d`Artagnan was`nt certain he wanted anyone else to know.

"Yes, what did happen to you?" Aramis asked downing his cup and refilling it "And did it have anything to do with why I found Marsac bound up and beaten to a blood pulp?"  
d`Artagnan glanced helplessly at Athos who smoothly replied for him, "It does, I am responsible for both the restraining and beating of Marsac"  
"You?" Aramis asked "Why?, you just about shattered his nose!"  
"He attacked d`Artagnan" Athos said his face blank of emotion despite the anger which was exuding from Aramis "I stopped him and dealt his punishment, which under the circumstances was not even close to what he deserved".

Aramis scowled at looked over at d`Artagnan who was apparently finding the table very interesting all of a sudden as he refused to meet anyone`s eyes  
"d`Artagnan?" Aramis pressed ignoring Athos cautioning glance at him "Why did Marsac attack you?, did you provoke him?"  
"No!" d`Artagnan cried looking up his cheeks flaming at the thought that he had encouraged Marsac`s actions "He.....he was drunk.......I don`t think he knew what he was doing"  
"Shit!" Porthos breathed realising when Athos said attacked he did`nt just mean physical assult "Son of a whore!, if he was`nt already dead I`d gut him like a fish for you!"  
"What?" Aramis snapped looking at Porthos and then back at d`Artagnan who was looking more and more uncomfortable  
"I`ve missed something hav`nt I?" he said looking at his three friends "What did Marsac do exactly?".

Athos sighed before answering, knowing d`Artagnan did`nt want to talk of this, and that the information would hurt Aramis, but there was nothing for it, "I found Marsac in d`Artagnan`s room, trying to force himself on d`Artagnan, and no I was not mistaken, it was very clear what he intended to do"

"Fuck" Aramis moaned sinking back in his chair "Jesus shitting Christ!!!"  
"I`m sorry to have to tell you this" Athos said, under the table his hand reached out and gently squeezed d`Artagnan`s thigh in comfort "As d`Artagnan said he was drunk, and he was not himself, all these years on the run......I think the real man he was, had died a long time ago, and it was just his body that remained on this earth"  
"Perhaps so" Aramis murmered looking at d`Artagnan who was still gazing down at the table "I`m sorry d`Artagnan" he said making the Gascon look up "If I`d have thought for a moment he would have............the man I knew five years ago would never have done such a thing"  
"Did he.........are you hurt?" Porthos asked as tactfully as he could  
"No" d`Artagnan said "Athos got there in time"  
"Thank God for that" Aramis murmered downing his wine in one and then draining the bottle while signaling the barkeep for more, d`Artagnan finished his cup and rose from his seat  
"I think I`ll call it a night"  
"I aswell" Athos said draining his cup  
"You turning down more wine!!!!, you sick?" Porthos joked getting a sour look in return  
"Remember we`ve got to be at the palace in the morning" Athos said "Don`t drink to much".

Outside the tavern Athos gently slipped an arm about d`Artagnan`s waist drawing him close "Do you wish to go back to Madame Bonacieux or would you rather come back to my room?"  
"Definatly your room!" d`Artagnan replied with a smile, he felt a fluttering in his belly as a predatory smile spread over Athos face and allowed himself to be guided by the older man.

Athos was completely unlike Marsac had been, as he drew d`Artagnan to him in his small baren room, his kissess tender but heated with passion underneath his hands gently holding and caressing the younger man who was feeling himself melting into the touches and allowing Athos to take the lead and guide him into this, almost shyly his hands ran over Athos firm muscled shoulders and down his chest to undo the leather jerkin, jumping slightly when he felt Athos undoing his clothes  
"Are you sure you are ready?" Athos asked not wanting to rush d`Artagnan into anything  
"I`m sure" the Gascon whispered "I`m nervous but I`m sure I want this, I want you!".

Those words seemed to ignight a fire in Athos, and before d`Artagnan knew it they were both stripped and he was laying back on the bed his knees pushed and thighs spread with Athos between them holding him down, kissing him again, and reaching down to fondle and stroke his cock making him moan and buck up into the calloused hand that was expertly teasing and pleasureing him, to his shame he came within a few moments coating Athos hand and panting heavily  
"You look delicious!" Athos purred into his ear "A decadent treat laid out before me!", d`Artagnan did`nt have time to blush or to speak as Athos fingers were sliding down to slip between his cheeks and slowly and gently inside him.

"Try to stay relaxed, it`ll make this easier" Athos whispered as d`Artagnan tensed "It`ll hurt at first, but the pleasure will be well worth the pain I assure you", d`Artagnan bit his lip nodding his head and forcing himself relax letting Athos work his magick and surprising himself by missing the fingers when they were removed.

Athos grinned at the petulant look and quickly prepared himself and got into position "My precious little Gascon" he breathed taking in the devine sight of d`Artagnan spread out before him, waiting for him, completely his and his alone, not even his murderous wife could ruin this, or take it from him.

When the initial pain passed d`Artagnan reached out grabbing Athos shoulders and pulling him closer, wantonly bucking his hips up as the older man thrust into his yeilding body, their mouths met in a passionate kiss, gasps and moans filling the air as they rutted on the narrow bed which croaked beneath them.

Athos tried to keep his weight off d`Artagnan`s slighter frame but the Gascon seemed to want it pulling Athos against him and surprising Athos by clamping his lips onto his throat and sucking at the flesh nipping with his teeth and clenching his thighs tight about his hips his feet bouncing against his buttox as Athos increased his pace relishing the feel of d`Artagnan`s beautiful youthful body, savouring this moment and slowing down as he felt d`Artgnan`s climax drawing close, moving slower and bringing himself to the brink so they came together in a flood of heat and seed.

d`Artagnan wrapped his arms about Athos as the man collapsed over him his head over d`Artagnan`s heart listerning to the organ pounding away, "I think I could easily love you" d`Artagnan whispered sleepily "Very easily fall in love with you"  
His eyes still closed Athos smiled into d`Artagnan`s chest making himself comfortable "I know I love you, Mon Petit Gascon, God help me but I do".

Once the sexual bliss had passed Athos grabbed the bed covers and pulled it over them both, spooning around d`Artagnan and burrying his face into his dark hair letting a blissful sleep take him, and for once his dreams we not haunted by a dark haired seductress, but of a sweet dark boy from Gascony.


End file.
